Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Eatle
Eatle is one of the new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Appearance Eatle resembles a robotic-shark-beetle creature. He is mainly black with blue jaws, waist and arm bands. Eatle has a beetle horn/shark fin on his head. He has oval-shaped eyes. In Omnitrix Adventures, Eatle is more rounder, less muscular, has a larger horn, and is now dark blue. It has skinny arms and legs with three-clawed hands and two-clawed feet. It has a larger mouth with sharp jaws and its eyes are now round. The Omnitrix symbol is on its forehead now. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Eatle has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his chest is green, and the middle of his arms are now grey, similar to his mouth. Also, he has green right above his hands and feet. In Pyke 10: Carniverse,he has his Omniverse appearance except that the green spikes on his arms can't hurt and his mouth deosn't move. In Bart Jeremy 10, Eatle has his Omniverse ''appearance except his spikes can't hurt and his mouth don't move. in Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but he is slightly taller, his teeth are sharper, the spikes on the left and right side of his head are gone, and his chest is now a blackish-grey with green stripes. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Ben 10: Super Omniverse Eatle has his UA appearance but with his OV horn. He appears in Sweet Dreams to fight a dream Vilgax. Ben 10: Unbound Powers and Abilities He can eat anything. He uses his steel bending jaws to rip apart any and everything.By eating something he generates energy and shoots blasts from his horn that can slice rocks. In ''Omnitrix Adventures, Eatle can shoot lasers from his eyes and claws when eating too much. In Bart Jeremy 10, his horn is strong enough to throw someone into the sky.He can run fast to push someone. Ben 10: Alien Generation Eatle is set to appear, unlocked for both 16 and 11yr old Ben, he is also is one of 11yr old Ben's favourite alien along with Feedback , he has his UA appearance 11yr old Eatle looks the same but with a white stripe down his chest and and white lines instead of blue Ben 10: Aliens Eatle is confirmed to appear, he has his UA appearance Ben 10: Superverse Eatle was supposed to be in superverse in the main alien playlist but Grass Hopper took his place. He will though make an appearence later on in the series. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He is used in It's a Wonderful Afterlife to fight Zs'Skayr before going ultimate. Aen 10 He was unlocked by Xylene. Appearances *The Visitor (Aen 10) (first appearance) *Power (Aen 10) *Meltdown: Part 1 Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 ben 10 alien alliance the visitor Pyke 10: Carniverse *Eatle first appeared in Tha...yuk!,Eatle defeated Driscoll. *In Computer Games,Eatle was violently defeated by The Stalker.Later he ate the grenade thrown by The Stalker making it explode inside him making him reverted back to normal.And later he ate and defeated The Stalker. *In Back to the Aliens,Eatle was briefly shown in the air as he was blown by Galapagus away before turning back to normal. *In Highly Heated,Eatle was defeated by P'andor. *In Electric Jellyfish,Eatle was defeated by Aggregor. *In Super Aggregor,Eatle violently defeated Ultimate Aggregor but escaped before shooting his laser. *In Chakullahambo,Eatle failed to destroy the Force Field so that Aggregor completely get the second piece. *In The Cube Planet,Eatle was destroyed by Ultimate Aggregor by blasting him a very powerful laser. *In We Return!:Part 1,Paradox accidentaly pressed the Eatle button making him return to Ultipykenetrix. *In Final Showdown!,Eatle was defeated by Convicted NRG. *In Whooo,Eatle was defeated by the new Android Yenaldooshi.Later he was defeated by a Way Bad.Then lastly,he defeated the Android Yenaldooshi by using his full power. *In Plumber Splash,Eatle defeated some Esotericas and a Squid Monster.Later he was defeated underwater by a Convicted Ripjaws *In Breaked Plumbers' Helpers,Eatle attacked Alan but was defeated by Porcupine. *In Back to Forever,Eatel defeated Vulkanus and was defeated by Convicted Four Arms. *In Demons' Arc,Eatle was defeated by Porcupine so he turn into Rath and defeating him. *In The End of an Era, Greg helped Eatle to defeat a Techadon Robot. *In The Ultimate 10:Part 2,Eatle thinks that Diagon is not the real one so he talked to him first but was blasted by Diagon. Bart Jeremy 10 Eatle is Bart's 20 original aliens. *Eatle first appeared in Meet Bart: Part 1, he defeated Trumbipulor. *In Eye of Dealer, he defeated Bruce but was defeated by Argit. Later he defeated both Bruce and Argit. *In Eat it' Away, Eatle was used to defeat The Plumber' Helpers. Then Eatle later failed to defeat Porcupine. Then he was defeated by Alan. Later, Eatle eat the Time Machine wires causing him to eletrocucted. Later he defeated The Plumbers' Helpers and defeated Trumbipulor. Big Pauly 10 *Eatle first appeared in First of All, where he was defeated by Aggregor. *In Time Switch, Eatle was defeated by a large group of DNAliens. *In Surrender or Never, Eatle failed to defeat a Slime Monster. *In Scratches Ahead, Eatle was seen at the start of the episode reverting back to normal, as he was revealed to be defeated by Psyphon. *In Vilgax for Now, Eatle tries to chase Vilgax, but failed after he was attacked by Psyphon. *In Universe War: Part 1, Eatle was defeated by a large group of Forever Knights, DNAliens, and Squid Monsters. *In Universe War: Part 2, Eatle eats the Destruction Bomb created by Vilgax, so it explodes inside him, and reverted back to normal. He was later used again after he accidentally ate Paradox's shield whom he though as Convict's shield. *In Convicted Tournament, Eatle failed to defeat Convict at the first round. He was used again later where he was attacked by a Convicted Armodrillo. After entering the competition for the second time, Eatle was defeated by a Convicted Ultimate Spidermonkey. He was used again to compete as a wild card, but failed after he was defeated by Convict again. Ryder 10 Eatle is one of Ryder's original 10. Unlike the other aliens, he is too heavy to ride a motorcycle. This changes once he gets the Tenn-Speed motorcycle, which can withstand his weight. *Hit the Road (first appearance) *The Grey (episode) (cameo) *Hunted (Ryder 10) *Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10) *Ride for Your Life Part 2 *Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) *Be-Knighted (Ryder 10) *Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) *Croak Goes the Frog *The Whistler *Grudge Match (Ryder 10) *The Alliance (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Evil's Debut Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Eatle's costume has altered slighty. Appearances *''The Shipmaster's Assault'' (first reappearance) (by Axel: Bugmunch) Ty 12 Infinite Alien Eatle is the first alien Ty ever turns into, then accidently destroys Max Freeze's house. Episode 1: Infinitrix, part 1. Stew 10 He is one Stew's original 10 aliens. One of his least used. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Eatle in Incursia, Part 1 and 2 to fight Milleous. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (first re-appearance) *Sunny of Our Discontent Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Legacy Ben 10 Legacy Revealed Appears in these episodes - *Plumbers mars base - Eatle was used to fight Vilgax. He used a very funny joke - "Have you heard of Eatle" Sting 10 *And then there were 10 Gallery Eatle toy.jpg|Eatle Toy measeatle.png|Eatle Eatle (Stew 10).png|Eatle in Stew 10. Flinn Full power.png|Another picture for Eatle 508px-ER.png|Eatle Eating a Rock 484px-Etel.png|Eatle Shooting a beam Eatle X.png|Eatle X Eatle Open Mouth Albedo.png|Albedo as Eatle with open mouth Eatle ty12.png|Eatle in Ty 12 Infinite Alien EatleMeme2.png|Eatle Meme Eatle BTUP.png|Eatle in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Eatle BTUP.png Austen 14,000 as eatle.png Eatleffff.png 157px-Eatle toy perfect toy.jpeg ClockEatleb10uh.png EatleandFourarms.png Eatle omniverse official.png Eatle 2.png Mutant Eatle.jpg BTDW Eatle.png|Eatle in BTDW BTE Eatle.png|Eatle in BTE Adam 10-Eatle.png|Adam As Eatle in Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes|link=Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes Eatle_OV.PNG BTANSeatle.PNG|in BTANS